


Power Couple Doing It Right

by TheAmbiguousFool



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aimee's Fic, F/F, Super rushed but should still be enjoyable with lots of fluff and softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmbiguousFool/pseuds/TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: "Adora and Catra wake up, kiss, make meals, argue over who's turn it is to do the dishes, fight evil, hang with besties, do HIIT work-outs, can never decide what to watch on RuneFlix, make plans for the future, kiss and go to sleep. Repeat 4ever.Oh, they're also thinking of getting a kitty and matching tattoos.The End."--Aimee Carrero
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Power Couple Doing It Right

**Author's Note:**

> I know many others have had their take on Aimee's CatrAdora fanfiction but here's mine in an attempt to hit everything on the list.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you Aimee Carrero for the fic!

Sore. Every unit of space between her head and toes was sore. Notably sore. She narrowed her blue eyes at the woman next to her who slept soundly. So soundly as if to mock the muscles twitching her biceps and calves and… everywhere! Damn those soft hushes. Adora would shake her head if her neck would allow it. She could smile, though, with such fondness she feared Catra would sense it. She always had. But, somehow, and for the moment, she took joy in watching her wife sleep. It was bittersweet, of course. Her heart would swell to the mussy hair draped over the bare, freckled shoulder that refused to stay under the sheets. Several loose strands would cover closed eyelids that hid the blue and golden globes within. And yet, filled with desire, she could do nothing but bend to the will of her sore arms to hold completely still. Why was it so much to ask to brush those strands away from her freckled cheeks? Or pepper those freckles with gentle kisses? Glimmer had once told her, “Life hard. Kitty soft.” She was sure that’s what she heard and those words never felt truer.

Brows rose with interest as Adora watched Catra take a slow and deep breath. She was waking. First Catra’s legs stretched with toes pointed forward. Her legs trembled; more like a brief vibration just before they relaxed again. Then came her arms, extending above her head and her back curled ever so slightly backwards with the same adorable shake. As Catra’s arms came down, they found their way to Adora’s shoulders and back and she reflexively hugged her close. With her forehead pressed against hers, “You were watching me sleep again.” Catra’s eyes were still closed as the tips of her fingers trailed over Adora’s shoulders. 

“No!” Adora said defensively. Catra’s eyes opened with a gradual rise and knew exactly where to find Adora’s. A skipped heart beat and a blink later, “Maybe!” 

“You look tired, Adora.” The dark circles under Adora’s eyes were quite evident. “Was the workout too intense again?”

Adora sputtered, “Pff! Again? I’m fine. I… I could do more!” She managed to push herself up and over Catra in a small attempt to be intimidating. Regret. She muffled a wince but it only made Catra grin as she turned on her back. 

“I’d say about three more seconds.”

“For what?”

That grin widened nice and slow, “...two… one…” Adora’s arms gave up on Catra’s cue and she immediately collapsed on top of her. Catra cooed a laugh the moment she took on the full weight of Adora’s body. “You are so predictable.” Her hands caressed Adora’s lower back and applied gentle pressure. Adora would flinch and groan only for it to melt into whispered sighs. When she had loosened enough of the tense muscle, she dragged her fingers up and down Adora’s back which earned her peppered kisses on her neck. “Hmmm,” she hummed through an escalated purr, “you should have said something. I would have taken care of this last night.”

Adora could only offer a muffled, “Okay, okay. Lesson learned.”

“Really?”

“Probably not,” she said with a sigh. They both gave a chuckle at that. 

“You should have stretched before we started the workout, but you said you were ‘ready,’ Adora.”

“I know,” she groaned.

“You should have rested when I told you, Adora.”

“I _know._ ” 

“You should h-”

Adora groaned with irritation. Adora lifted her head to the best of her abilities and allowed her face to drop, “Ow.” She proceeded to kiss her wife to shut her up. She mumbled between their smooshed faces, “Erm serry. I will do bebber. Pwease help me.” Adora then felt Catra push her up and away. “Hey! I said I was sorry!”

Catra snickered as she got up, “I’m getting the oil, dummy.” 

“Oh,” she gave an airy laugh and then she saw Catra give a suggestive smirk before going to the bathroom to get it. Eyes widened to it, “I’ll make breakfast after, okay?” What better way to reciprocate Catra’s undeniably good gesture than a breakfast made with love? 

~oO0Oo~

Catra’s nose flared to the scent permeating the air. She wasn’t sure about it. She walked up behind Adora and slid her hands up and over the woman’s back and shoulders. The softness of her robe compelled Catra to give them a squeeze. It would have made Adora jump had she not heard the clacking of Catra’s toenails against the floor when she approached. Catra took a deepened breath and spoke flatly, “What is it?”

Adora slouched her shoulders, “You’ll like it, trust me! I’m getting better at this.”

Catra looped her arms around Adora’s waist and kissed the nape of her neck, “Okay.” She released her, “You feeling better, now?” Adora only hummed her acknowledgment in a bit of a sultry laugh. “Good.” She stepped away and decided to wait for Adora to call her. A spot of sun had warmed the stone ledge of her balcony and she chose to rest there. 

Both her and Adora had the opportunity to stay in the castle of Bright Moon, but truth be told, it was too much. Too many memories that needed repairing there. From restless and starless nights to erected statues of their original queen, it wasn’t going to be possible to heal. A small house on the edge of the woods was far more fitting. Close enough for friendly visits but far enough to put memories to rest. 

“If you’re still sore we can go to Mystacor and get you fixed up,” Catra called back. A suggestion she wouldn’t mind doing but left her wanting something a bit more adventurous. 

Adora tossed breakfast on a plate and took it to a table near the balcony, “Come eat, and don’t do that poke thing you always do, it’s good and it’s _safe_.” She hesitated to answer as she sat down in the padded chair. She opted to watch Catra approach and sit first. That nose flared again to the mixed spices. A slight huff through her nose and she sampled a bite with her fork. 

A brow raised over her golden eye, “Congratulations, I’m not dead.” Adora laughed and playfully punched her wife on the shoulder. The wagging tail was a giveaway though. Catra did, indeed, enjoy the meal. 

“I don’t need Mystacor, by the way. I was thinking we could do something that could stretch my muscles a bit.” A pointed ear immediately perked up to this. Adora could see the anticipated excitement. “Glimmer gave me news, while you were asleep, of Horde rebels trying to build a base in the Crims-”

“IN THE CRIMSON WASTE! I’m ready! Let’s go!” Catra immediately stood up, still in a bathrobe herself, and eyes fully dilated. A place she once dreaded was now seen as the go to place for excitement.

Adora snorted a laugh, “Calm down, Catra. Finish your food and maybe get dressed. Although, be kinda funny to see you fighting old Horde soldiers in your bathrobe. Besides, Glimmer said it was nothing to worry about. Reports indicated they were failing, miserably, to recruit new soldiers. We’re mainly going to rehabilitate them, but hey, if they give us any resistance, I’ll let you jump in and take care of it.” 

Catra slowly sat back down, a little disappointed she couldn’t do something more, but it was better than nothing. “Let me?”

“Let me, let you,” she corrected. “Okay?”

A smile rose to that. She noticed she was eating alone which prompted the question, “You’re not eating?”

“I ate while I cooked.” She let a fond smile fall upon Catra. She knew Catra could sense it and didn’t let it last long. She told Adora, once, she just didn’t like being watched. Adora got up casually, “I’m gonna get dressed.” As she passed by, she kissed between Catra’s ears. 

~oO0Oo~

“Seriously? Here?” Catra’s eyes scanned the bar. It had nearly been a decade since her last appearance. Not much had changed other than the bar counter. The grooves Catra had carved with her claws were filled in and lacquered. It seemed the bartender took a bit of pride in keeping the place clean.

A brow raised curiously, “You know this place?” 

“It’s where I first met Kyle.” Catra saw the confused look on Adora’s face. “Not that one,” she snickered, “I named one of my goons, back then, Kyle…, never mind.” 

Adora snickered at a memory as well. “Last time I was here, I first met Huntara,” she scruffed her voice, “There are only TWO rules in the Crimson Waste!”

“Is that any way to treat a princess in her own kingdom, Blondy?” came a snarky voice behind them.

Catra and Adora jumped to the mild startle. Adora greeted her with a challenging smile and grasped her forearm as they competed to see who could squeeze the other’s tighter. Huntara grit her teeth behind the grin while Adora’s right eye began to twitch.   
  
“Alright, you’re both big and strong, can we get to the part where you tell us about the disturbance?” Catra rolled her eyes with exaggeration. She knew of Adora’s particular fixation on large biceps and felt a little jealous. 

Huntara released first and Adora exhaled a heavy breath she didn’t know she was holding. But either way, Adora sucked it up and pretended she was fine. Catra would mock the bruising on her forearm later. 

They were led to a room behind the bar with a map of the area. Huntara pointed out an encampment of old Horde soldiers who couldn’t accept the fact that the war was long over. That they were lied to and brainwashed. 

Catra slammed her hand on the table, “Alright! Let’s go rehabilitate!” 

Huntara pulled back a corner of her mouth, “What, not gonna stay for a drink?” 

“Next time,” Adora started, “I promise. Catra’s been itching to… stretch her legs.”

A moment later, Catra was dragging Adora out by her ponytail. 

~oO0Oo~

A monster of an elemental rose from the ground. Its eyes were red as cinnabar and roared at Catra and Adora with ferocity. The horde soldiers grinned. The elemental was compromised with a collar around its neck. It’s little legs twitched and trembled with an eagerness to kill.

“Oh… shit.” Adora had a look of horror on her face. “I forgot to soak the pan before we left. And it’s your turn to do dishes when we get back.”

“Adora!” Catra stamped her foot.

“I’m sorry! But you’re the one that has the nails to scrape off the food. It should be easy for you.”  
  
“Adora, no! It’s disgusting! You forgot, so you have to clean it!” They were completely ignoring the monster that threatened their lives. 

“But it’s YOUR tur-” They were interrupted by the impatient soldiers and commanded the elemental to attack. Adora dodged to the right, “I _guess_ we’ll talk about this later.”

Catra dodged to the left, “THERE’S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!” 

A bright light and a transformation later, “You get the thing around the neck, I’ll hold it down!” She-Ra sprinted for the elemental. Dust plumes kicked off behind her with each stomp of her boot.   
  
The Horde soldiers began to run away but that didn’t distract Catra from handling the real problem, “Don’t you dare dodge, Adora! You’re cleaning that pan!”

“Argh! I’ll just throw it out!” She leapt into the air and thrusted a fist into the side of the elemental, stunning it, “Now! Catra!” Catra quickly flipped onto the back of the large elemental and began tearing away at the device. The collar broke free and the monster groaned with relief. They both leapt off as it began to burrow into the sands. 

Catra looked ahead. The horizon danced in the strong heat. The escapees looked as if about to jump in an ocean. “You think you can catch up to them? And how many pans have you thrown out now, Adora?” 

“Yes, get on my back. And like… nine pans. Also…, shut up.” 

She-Ra sprinted hard and caught up with the small group of soldiers. Catra wondered why it was such a surprise to them. They knew what She-Ra could do and yet their faces displayed nothing more than shock and awe. Catra hopped off She-Ra’s back and approached them with a slow stride. Adora decided to take the moment to rest and sit on the ground to watch. 

With claws fully extended, Catra cracked her neck. “You do NOT interrupt me and MY WIFE when we are having a conversation!”

~oO0Oo~

After the Horde soldiers were captured, they returned to the heart of the Crimson Waste. Huntara would deal with them however she pleased. Catra was just happy to hit something and Adora was happy her wife was happy. 

It was still a long way from home and both agreed to do one last adventure before heading home. They entered a shop in a shaded corner of the city. A woman of many piercing in each of her four pointed ears, eyed them cautiously. Each tentacle seemed to have its own purpose. One on a weapon, another on a tool, another on a fork, a pen, a sheet of paper, and one that waved hi. Adora was given a sheet of paper and she began drawing. She held it in front of Catra and looked for approval. When she got the nod, she nodded at the shopkeep. 

“You sure about this?” Catra questioned with worry.

“I’m sure.” It was definitive and without hesitation. 

They both exposed a spot on their backs, just below the shoulder, and held hands as the artist simultaneously applied, “PROMISE” in First One’s writing. They honestly thought it would be more painful, but they often turned their heads to see if the tattoo was still being applied. When they were done, they paid, left, and felt even happier about the decision. 

Dusk had begun to set and it was getting too late to travel home. They agreed to make camp under the stars. With Huntara’s help, they figured out what was safe to eat in the desert. It wasn’t surprising that anything that wasn’t a ration bar was far more palatable; even the dried cacti root roasting over the fire that Catra started. 

Catra handed a strip of the root to Adora and then gave a languid sigh, “I know that look, Adora, you’re planning again. What is it?” She huffed a laugh at herself. 

Adora stretched her legs and took a bite of the root. It was bland but it didn’t do much to hide her relaxed brows and subtle creases on her mouth. “It’s nothin’” She promptly felt the impact Catra’s shoulder on hers that encouraged her to just spit it out. “Alright, alright!” She gave her wife a quick glaring glance. “I dunno, I just… are we done? I’m She-Ra, you know?” Catra grumbled to this. It’s been something they’ve worked through together already. It was in the past; behind them. “I know, Catra, I don't mean destiny or any of that. I just mean, what’s next? For us? I have everything I could ever want.” 

A slight hesitation came before Catra began to chuckle. It built slowly and progressed to a cackle, “You’re such an idiot!” She straddled Adora’s legs to face her. She shook her head at how confused Adora looked. “Just as long none of this ends, I don’t care.” She watched Adora’s eyes to see if it sunk in. “We no longer have to fight to be on top, Adora. You’re the second most powerful person in the entire universe. All we need to do is protect what we have.” Her hands cupped Adora’s face. The smell of earthly root waft in Adora’s nose but she didn’t care, she just yearned for what was to come next. Catra took in Adora’s bottom lip and after a light nibble as she pulled away, she let Adora go. “So our future? More of that.” 

A throaty chuckle followed by a hum, “I see,” but her laughter ceased when she realized, “Wait, what do you mean _second_? Who’s more powerful than She-Ra?” 

Catra smirked, “Me…, obviously.” 

~oO0Oo~

When the two arrived back home, it seemed Bow, Glimmer, and Melog were waiting for them. Melog had been spending time with Bow and Glimmer’s kids after they'd grown so fond of it. Melog had taken a liking to them too and allowed them to ride on its back and play pranks on their parents by turning invisible. But, tonight was movie night, and the kids were with Scorpia and Perfuma. 

Catra and Adora’s happy surprise was that the dishes were clean. Bow couldn’t stop himself and he didn’t want Adora throwing out another pan. They all planted themselves on the couch in front of the TV. Or rather, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer, sat themselves on the couch while, to Catra, Adora _was_ the seat. Melog curled itself around their legs. Now, all that was left for them, was to spend an hour going through the menus and complain about each suggestion until finally, “She-Ra Rock Opera!”

None of them had ever been able to finish the six hour film in one sitting. Bow and Glimmer had eventually nodded off into a deepened slumber. Catra was fighting the weight of her eyelids the best she could, but Adora’s soft finger-combing through her hair wasn’t helping. Adora’s eyes were already closed but she was awake enough to keep stroking the soft strands and let them slip between her fingers. It was soothing for the both of them. 

Adora craned her head down to kiss Catra’s head, “I’m gonna turn it off.”

A soft groan, “We can finish it, we can-”  
  
“We still have two hours left.” And off the TV went. Adora lifted Catra’s chin up to tilt her head for a kiss. “I love you.”

Catra hummed into the kiss, “I love you too.”

T H E E N D

**Author's Note:**

> Know that this fic was super rushed because I needed to get this out quick. I need to back to my other works in progress. 
> 
> I'll be getting back to and prioritizing commissions soon to help out a friend in need. If you'd like to help out, ping me for details. I'm on Twitter @foolishambi or message me here on AO3


End file.
